Blackened Seas
by FXCF
Summary: A lone delphox and her daughter, captured to be executed by the high church. A holy captain, born of three mothers. A corrupted church, hunting for the two. Their paths collide as the captain saves her life, and soon, falls for her. but the church will stop at nothing to kill them. The captain may sink, but the ocean will never burn


_This story takes place in a pirate era, where tech is not that advanced. And for once Nixullium won't be in a relationship with Mew, instead a delphox. Also, Nixullium's clothes desighn will most likely be posted on my DA account in a few days._ _Chapter proofread by my IRL pal._

 _*TWAK!*_

The sharp sound and sharper pain flew through my back, the whip already coated in copious amounts of blood. Some mine, but mostly from the poor gardevoir that disrespected the leaders. My once beautiful cream and red fur was matted thick from a mixture of my blood and the dirt that the floor was made of. The reason I was taking this whipping is quite stupid. If they are going to execute me, they might as well hurry up with me. The priestess was finally finishing her ranting about us pokemon being a disgusting plague on this planet. I look to my right, seeing my five month old daughter next to me, her eyes filled to the brim with tears. She was muzzled, and I could feel her still developing psychic abilities scream out for me, screaming for help. I cringed as she was whipped by the bitch priestess again. The small crowd that had formed kept calling out for the executioner, hungry to see our heads fall. I was wondering what was taking him. The priestess seemed to wonder that as well. "Where the hell is that lazy slob?!" She yelled at her subordinates, who shrugged. Then, the familiar groaning of the executioner, who waddled out of the tent behind us, staggering. "The hell are you doing drunk, ye fokin barnicle brained scallywag!?" The priestess screeched at him, who only groaned, and fell to the floor, blood pooling around him. Embedded in his back was a black sword, with a purple gemstone at the bottom of the blade's handle, shaped like Lady Mew's skull. The blade itself was about six or so feet long, with the handle wrapped in dark grey wrappings, with two ends of it hanging from the bottom, just a bit above the gem. The blade had a very minor curve, and had a dark purple aura flowing from it. From the tent, came first a brick, hitting the priestess in the face, knocking her down.

Then, a man walked out of the tent. His white hair was tied into a ponytail, held by the bones of what I could guess as human finger bones. Atop his hair was a captains hat, black as tar, with one of Ho-oh's holy feathers piercing it, and the Mew skull imprinted into it on the front. The hat was angled where it covered his face, but we could see a single glowing eye, gold as a fresh coin. His clothing consisted of a black jacket, the ends of it reaching down to his ankles, with the sleeves torn slightly, the cuffs turned inside-out, showing the dark grey inside of the jacket. Chains hung from the middle of it, and inside the jacket was his bare chest, well built with small scars and bullet scars littering it. In the middle of his chest was a large scar shaped like the mew skull on his blade and hat. His pants were a dark brown, and were tucked into his black boots. Around his neck was a human skull with a thin chain threaded through it. On his chest was six pistoles holstered, one with smoke flowing from one. On his back was a long musket, made from black wood. He took his right hand, covered with a shiny gold gauntlet, with the same gem in the middle of the back, raised a single finger, and lifted his hat, showing his face.

'Oh my Arceus…' I breathed out. He was the most handsome man I ever saw.

His jaw was sharp, and his wide grin polished with a single gold fang, lined along with shark like fangs. His nose was slightly bent, but it didn't hurt his handsomeness. His eyes were lined with black, and his gold eye glowed brilliantly. He looked down at me, my daughter, and the crowd with a shark like grin. "Avast, me maties! Sorry to say, but this harbour is no longer under the king's hands." He yelled out to the crowds. "who owns it now?" A man from the crowd asked. The sailor smiled.

"Me, ye scallywags! The name be Nixullium Umbra, captain of the Queen's Curse!"


End file.
